kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinigami Chameleon
Shinigami Chameleon(死神カメレオン Shinigami kamereon), or Chameleon Man, is a Chameleon-based Kaijin from Episodes 6 and 7 of Kamen Rider. His name could also translate as Grim Reaper Chameleon or Death Chameleon. He is voiced by Ritsuo Sawa. Appearance Shinigami Chameleon has a green body while having black legs and is wearing a belt with the Shocker logo for his buckle. He has ridges underneath his arms and on his chest and his upper body is covered with warts all over. He is also has bulbous eyes with small pupils, a small mouth, a small head fin between the eyes, and two red horns. Biography Shinigami, Chameleon During one of Shocker’s research, the organization discovers an old nazi secret about Hitler’s treasure that was buried 26 years ago by Japanese Navy Major named Sunada Tatsuo. With the treasure worth trillions, Shocker plans to use it for their own evil intents. Needing the info for the whereabouts of this hidden treasure, Shocker sends out one of their Kaijins, Shinigami Chameleon, to obtain it. During night time, Shinigami Chameleon invades Sunada’s House while using camouflage. Shinigami Chameleon threatens Sunada to reveal the location otherwise he’ll go after his daughter, Yumi, who is at a hospital after a surgery. Sunada declares that he knows nothing about the buried nazi secret, but Shinigami Chameleon doesn’t believe him and knocks him out. Using his camouflage, Shinigami Chameleon walks with Sunada’s body, making it appear that he’s walking by himself. Afterwards, Hongo’s friends come across Sunada’s body and they saw Shinigami Chameleon’s shadow on the ground, causing them to runaway and alert Hongo about this. Shinigami Chameleon walks Sunada to the hospital and into his daughter’s hospital room. Once Shinigami Chameleon wakes him up, Shocker Combatants arrive and are given orders to torture Yumi’s fragile body in order to make Sunada talk. Not wanting to risk his daughter’s life, Sunada reveals that a battleship model he gave to Yumi before contains the whereabouts for the secret. Before one of the combatants could claim it, Hongo arrives and takes the model ship. Hongo fights off the combatants, but before he could face Shinigami Chameleon, the hospital room turns dark for a little bit and when the lights come back on, Shinigami Chameleon is gone along with Sunada. Afterward, Shinigami Chameleon spies on Hongo when he opens the model up to reveal a map of the secret’s location and follows him to the spot. After Hongo finds a box with a swastika on it at the location, he fights off the combatants as Kamen Rider when they arrive. Upon seeing the failure of getting the box, Shinigami Chameleon swears to kill Kamen Rider through his weakness. Shocker’s scientist analyze Kamen Rider’s body and they deduce that if they stop the pinwheel dynamo on his belt from spinning and imprisoning him within a room that’s one square meter wide, they can weaken Kamen Rider. So after Hongo leaves the box with Abe to try to open it, he and Ruriko get on a taxi and head toward the hospital to check on Yumi. However, the taxi driver turns out be Shinigami Chameleon, who traps the two in the back seat and gases them to knock them out. Shinigami Chameleon then gets the Shocker Combatants to tie them up and placed on a train track to get run over. Fortunately, Hongo was able to wake up faster due to his cyborg nature and manages to save himself and Ruriko. Thinking that Hongo is out of the way now, Shinigami Chameleon heads out to get the box. Shinigami Chameleon successfully gets the box, but Hongo arrives and knocks out one of the combatants to disguise himself. Once they get to a Shocker base at Lake Biwa, The Great Leader of Shocker is presented the box and has one of their scientists, Professor Reinhich, to open the box with a wavelength device. However, The Great Leader of Shocker is alerted that Hongo is in their base right now, disguised as of one of the combatants. With his cover blown, Hongo reveals himself and fights off the combatants, only to end up falling into a pit trap within the room. Duel With Shinigami Chameleon! World Fair Impression Once Hongo falls into the pit trap, already transformed, Shinigami Chameleon reveals that he made the trap for Kamen Rider. The pit closes up and the ceiling starts to close down on him, making Kamen Rider use up his limited energy, since there’s no wind in the narrow pit to spin the pinwheel in his belt, to hold up the ceiling. After Hongo changes back to his normal form, he reveals that the iron box they have is a fake. Professor Heinrich tests it by shooting a pistol at the iron box, creating a hole. Since the real iron box is suppose to be able to survive atomic and hydrogen bombs, Shinigami Chameleon sees that Hongo is telling the truth so he switches the ceiling off and demands Hongo about the whereabouts of the real box. Hongo would only tell if they let me out. Despite Shinigami Chameleon’s objection, The Great Leader of Shocker allows this. Hongo is set free from the trap, but is surround by Shocker Combatants. He reveals that the real box is with Abe Naoki whom is taking the box to Professor Ooyama at the Engineering Department of a University. Hongo manages to fight off the combatants and runs off, finding Sunada in the process and escaping with him. Shinigami Chameleon spies on the University to see two professors working in the iron box, only to find out that it’s really Tachibana and Ruriko in disguise. During night time, Shinigami Chameleon breaks into the University and grabs the box from Tachibana and Ruriko. Tachibana tries to fight back, but Shinigami Chameleon knocks him out and takes him and Ruriko to the Shocker base. At the Shocker base, Professor Heinrich uses the wavelength device to unlock the box, but once Shinigami Chameleon opens it, the box is revealed to be empty. Tachibana reveals that since the nazi Science on the box is only 26 years olds, Professor Ooyama was able to open it with advanced science and the map from within is in Hongo’s hands. Angered, Shinigami Chameleon prepares to kill Tachibana, but The Great Leader of Shocker stops him and says that they’ll use Tachibana and Ruriko as hostages so Hongo can exchange the map for them. Shinigami Chameleon calls Hongo, once he discovered Tachibana and Ruriko are missing, and says they’ll exchange his friends for the map at an abandoned world fair. Once at the world fair, Hongo fights off the Combatants until Shinigami Chameleon ambushes him and takes the map. The Shocker Kaijin reveals Tachibana and Ruriko are in a tower within the world fair, so Hongo heads off to save his friends. However, Shinigami Chameleon makes it there before Hongo. The Shocker Combatants throw a net over Hongo and Shinigami Chameleon stabs him with his long tongue, making Hongo fall down from the tower. Fortunately, the fall creates wind pressure that spins the pinwheel on Hongo’s belt, transforming him into Kamen Rider. Still keeping Tachibana and Ruriko as hostages, Shinigami Chameleon heads for the treasure with Professor Heinrich reading the map. Once they arrive to the spot, with a cross as the marker, Shinigami Chameleon and Professor Heinrich dig up the spot until they found a coffin. When Shinigami Chameleon opens up the coffin, they’re caught off guard by what really lies within the coffin; Kamen Rider himself! Kamen Rider fights off the combatants and disarms Professor Heinrich, leaving him to fight against Shinigami Chameleon. As the two fight, Shinigami Chameleon uses his camouflage to hide by a tree, but Kamen Rider catches on and kicks him, revealing the Shocker Kaijin. Shinigami Chameleon asks Kamen Rider if the treasure really was in the coffin. Kamen Rider says that it was, but he took the treasure out and threw it into the bottom of the Pacific Ocean since it was a corrupted treasure that could create evil hearts within humans. Kamen Rider then uses Rider Kick to weaken Shinigami Chameleon and uses Rider Chop to shatter the Shocker Kaijin’s skull, finishing him off for good. Powers/Abilities Camouflage: Being based-off a chameleon, Shinigami Chameleon can change his body color to match the back ground of his area, giving the illusion that he has become invisible. Human Disguise: Shinigami Chameleon can disguise himself as a taxi driver. Wall Crawling: Being based off a chameleon, Shinigami Chameleon is able to crawl up on a wall. Long Tongue: Shinigami Chameleon is able to lash his long tongue out and can even stab his opponents with it. Category:Kamen Rider Kaijin Category:Chameleon Kaijin Category:Disguised Kaijin Category:Ichigo Shocker Category:Reptile Kaijin